Zoro's new adventure
by M7P7A7R7
Summary: Zoro was dragged to Naruto's world by a Vortex, what will he do? This is when Pain attacked Konoha, oh and some other One Piece characters are gonna drop by.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic so I don't have that much of experience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Naruto.**

Dressrosa: near the castle

"Ungh"…Grunted his falling enemy.

"Ha, told you you're no match for me"…Said the one standing tall with a grin in his face, showing that he was proud of himself for defeating his enemy.

"I only have minor bruises and some small cuts. Nothing I can't handle, I've been through worse". He said to himself.

"_Guess I'll have to go look for the others, wonder how they're doing"…_He thought while walking in a random direction.

He went walking looking for his nakamas, he didn't know where they were but he just thought that maybe he would walk into one of them. So he walked and walked for like an hour or so. He stopped for a moment to look to his surroundings; it looked like a field of sunflowers.

"Looks familiar somehow"…He said murmuring. "Mmmmm… oh, now I remember, this is where the headquarters of the little people was".

"Ha guess I'm lucky, maybe someone is there"…He said heading towards a single tree that was visible in middle of all the flowers.

All of a sudden the sky started to turn gray signaling that a storm was coming. But he felt a weird tickling in his body.

"Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this"…He said while running towards the tree.

A strange noise came from the sky, so he turned his gaze upward to see what was happening, only to see that some kind of vortex was forming in the sky. It grew bigger and bigger each second.

Using his _haki_, he felt that something big was coming his way from the vortex. And in a blink, a white light came from the vortex pulling the man from the ground.

"¡What the hell¡, ¡what's wrong with this?!"…He said going up straight to the vortex.

When he got in the vortex he was starting to pass out. His vision started to blur and was starting to feel dizzy.

"Crap, I'm about to pass out"… He said. Seconds later he was out cold.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Konoha

"¡Tsunade-sama…!"…Said a young girl with black hair. "We have a problem".

"What's wrong Shizune?"…The other woman said with a calm voice.

"¡There's a big storm forming in the sky…!"…She said breathing unevenly.

"¡That's all you called me for!?"…She asked a little bit angry because she was about to start to drink some booze before she was interrupted.

"¡No, that's not the worst part, something was starting to form in the sky, some kind of like a vortex and it started to throw things from it in the outskirts of the village, mostly huge flowers, but still, who knows what it may throw!"…She said a little bit worried.

"Ok, ok, I'll send Kakashi over there to see what happens"…Tsunade said a bit irritated.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Outside Konoha

Kakashi was in a tree waiting to see if nothing wrong happened.

"Maaaan, what a bother"…He sighed. "For a moment I thought I was finally going to be able to read my book in peace".

He was sitting there waiting and waiting, only seeing that flowers where falling in a slow pace. All of a sudden **¡BAM!** He heard something big, or at least heavier than the flowers, crash against the ground.

"Huh? What was that, guess this isn't going to be so boring after all"…Kakashi said.

He went leaping from one branch to another towards the direction of the loud crash. When he at last got there, he saw only dust and debris all around. But when the dust started to settle he could make a figure of a person with three sticks coming out of his body.

After the dust cleared he finally saw perfectly what it was.

"How weird, how come he came out of the vortex? Well at least he's unconscious so he won't be a problem".

He stared at the man lying on the floor for a while, thinking what he should do next. After a while of hard thinking he sighed.

"_Guess I'll have to take him to the village and see what Tsunade says_"… He thought.

Kakashi bent down to lift up the man and carry him on his shoulder. He went walking to the village; he didn't want to go through the trees because he wasn't in a hurry.

After a while he made it to the entrance of the village. He greeted the two doorkeepers.

"So, is that man you're carrying from the vortex?"…One asked Kakashi.

"Yea, something heavy fell all of a sudden and so I went to see what it was and well now as you can see…"…Kakashi said signaling the man he had on his shoulders.

"Well, I hope he isn't a problem"…The other one said.

"Yea hope so"…Kakashi said. "Well I have to go"…He said and started to walk away.

While walking, everyone was staring at him and at the body he was carrying. Everyone heard the crash but no one was allowed to go out because it could've been an enemy. But when Kakashi entered, the crowd was murmuring about whom it could be.

After walking another while, he met Tsunade and some ANBU ninjas.

"Um… he fell from the vortex"…Kakashi said to her.

"Yea, I was told that something crashed and so I came to see what it was. But oh well, let's just heal him and then ask him some questions"…She said looking curiously at the man he had in his shoulders.

"Ok"…Kakashi said while following Tsunade to where she would treat him.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Tsunade's office

"Ok, he's alright; he only had some bruises and cuts, but nothing dangerous"…Tsunade said while applying some green chakra to his wounds.

"But what about the huge scar he has from his left shoulder to his hip?"…Shizune asked her.

"Well you see, they are deep and all, but they were already healed, and he's alright. But what bothers me is that a wound like that would've killed a normal person but…"…She said looking at him with uncertainly.

"…he has the amount of chakra of a normal person"…Kakashi said finishing her sentence.

"Yea, and besides all that, he looks quite strong. And those are not the only scars he has. He has two scars on his legs, like if he wanted to cut off his feet or someone else wanted to; and the scar of his eye is already healed to, and a lot of small other scars that are scattered around his body"…Tsunade said.

"He must have had some dangerous fights, maybe he doesn't use chakra to fight, you know like taijutsu"…Kakashi said.

"Who knows, maybe, that and he uses swords"…Tsunade said.

"He has three swords"…Shizune said.

"Maybe he breaks them a lot and has them for spare because he does seem rather brute"…Kakashi said before he was interrupted by the man because it started to moan.

All of a sudden the man shot up looking around frantically at his surroundings. Then he stopped and looked at the three persons who were looking at him suspiciously. The man opened his mouth.

"Who are you"…He said in a deep voice.

**A/N: Well this is the first chapter, hope you like it. Oh and if you see something wrong please tell me so that I can fix it. And please review, so that I know what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, hope you like it, but I tell you, this is just introduction so that Zoro knows where is he.**

_**Flashback**_

All of a sudden the man shot up looking around frantically at his surroundings. Then he stopped and looked at the three persons who were looking at him suspiciously. The man opened his mouth.

"Who are you"…He said in a deep voice.

_**Present**_

Everyone just stood there without saying anything, looking at the man, and the man looking from one person to another. After a while that felt like an eternity the man said:

"Hey wait, where are my swords!?"...The man asked almost screaming in rage.

The remaining three got back to reality so Kakashi spoke:

"We put them in a safe place just in case you decided to attack us with them"…Kakashi said in a calming voice.

"Well you better give them to me if you don't want me to attack you"…The man said in a dangerous voice.

"Yea but how can we trust that you won't…"…Tsunade said but was cut off by a sudden feeling of killing intent coming from the man.

Everyone in the room gave one step back unintentionally, except Shizune who fell on her knees. While each one was thinking different thing in their minds the man said:

"Well are you giving them to me or not".

"Shi-Shizune, go-go get them"…Tsunade said in an almost inaudible voice.

Shizune got up with trouble and ran out of the room heading towards the place where they put his swords. After a moment Kakashi regained his composure and said to the man:

"Ok then but while she brings your swords, can we ask you some questions?"…He said in a more calmed voice.

The man seemed to be thinking for a moment because he looked doubtful. Meanwhile Tsunade was thinking:

"_What the hell was that? Why did I even felt scared like if he was going to kill me but he didn't even move an inch?"…_She thought while watching Kakashi reasoning with the man.

After a moment of thought the man relented. "_Well, if they're already going to give me my swords then maybe they don't know who I am, but…_" "Ok then, but answer me this: are you from the marines?"

"No, we don't even know who you're talking about"…Tsunade said stepping closer.

"Ok then, what do you want to know?"…The man asked.

"Who are you?"…Kakashi said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm Zoro, Roronoa Zoro"…The man **(now instead of "the man" I'm going to start putting Zoro) **said proudly. "_Seems like they really aren't from the marines, they don't even know my name_".

"Hmmm, ok then, so do you remember how you got here?"…Kakashi continued.

Zoro started to think for a while. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at him studying his body expressions trying to read him but couldn't because he didn't even flinch. After a while his body stiffened and they looked at him surprised.

"Oh, now I remember, I was walking, looking for my nakamas after defeating my opponent. I was in a valley of sunflowers and all of a sudden a storm started to form, but the strange thing is that in the sky, a circle (that gave me the creeps) started to expand and all of a sudden a white light came down in a blink and started to pull me up to that thing, and when I got to the inside of the circle I passed out"…He said in a serious tone looking at them. "But now tell me who are you. It's only fair after I told you who I am"…He continued.

"Yea, guess that's only fair. I'm Kakashi and she's Tsunade. We're both ninjas of the hidden village of the leaf, Konoha. She's the Hokage to"…Kakashi said.

"Hokage? What's that?"…Zoro asked.

"Ha, guess you wouldn't know becou…"…"Are you saying I'm stupid?"… Zoro interrupted Kakashi looking somewhat angry for assuming he was stupid.

"No, no, I was just saying that you wouldn't know because it seems you come from another world"…Kakashi corrected him.

"Another world, ha, o come on, you expect me to believe you? that's a funny thing to say. Tell me what island is this"…Zoro said with a smile of disbelief.

"_So he does smile once in a while, for a moment I thought he never puts away that serious face he had_"_…_Tsunade thought.

"Island? What are you talking about? This is a continent"…Kakashi said looking at him like if he was crazy.

"So this is the Red Line?"…Zoro asked, wondering how he ended up here.

"Ummm no, this isn't the Red Line, this is the Country of Fire"…Kakashi responded him. "From where you are, how is the world? So that we can know somehow what you're talking about, the islands I mean"

Zoro looked at him incredulously. Was he trying to confuse him? "Well, where I am from, the world is divided in four big seas: East Blue, West Blue, South Blue and North Blue. It also has the Grand Line that is another sea but that goes all around the world dividing it in half. Each sea has lots of islands. And there's only one continent that divides the world in half that's called the Red Line"…Zoro said trying to remember the best he could what Nami explained to the crew how their world was, but didn't put that much attention, after all he wasn't the navigator of the ship (that was Nami's job after all).

Kakashi thought for a while pondering what or how to explain to Zoro. Then he got an idea, he went t the desk where there were lots of papers and some other stuff. After a while of scrutinizing the desk he found what he was looking for.

He approached Zoro with a scroll in his hands and showed him the map of their world. It didn't look nothing like the one he saw before (courtesy of Nami).

"Ok, now do you see that maybe you come from another world"…Kakashi told him.

"Well yea but it's still hard to believe"…Zoro said looking quite startled at the news he just received.

"And what were you in your world?"…Tsunade asked.

"I was a pirate"…Zoro answered.

"So you're a criminal"…Tsunade said looking at him like warning him if he does something bad he's going to be in trouble.

"Basically yes, but you don't have to worry about me doing something bad, I'm not the kind of pirate that kills innocent people. I just go from island to island in look for adventure (well that's how Luffy would define it), and trying to accomplish my goal"…Zoro said noting the glare that Tsunade was giving him.

"Hmmm, ok then, but I warn you, if you do something that I don't like I'll deal with you myself"…Tsunade said looking at him sternly.

"Yea, yea, I'll keep that in mind so don't worry"…Zoro said. "_Like if you could beat me_"… He thought smiling to her.

"Would you permit us to talk in private for a moment?"…Kakashi asked Zoro.

"Sure just hurry up because I want to go back to my world as fast as I can to help my nakamas"…He said with a serious face remembering that Luffy was still fighting against Doflamingo.

Kakashi then nodded to Zoro and went with Tsunade to a corner to discuss what they would do next.

"He looks dangerous but I feel we can trust him"…Kakashi said to her.

"What makes you say that? Only because he scared us a bit moments ago?"…Tsunade asked him with a _**I can't believe you **_face.

"No, it's not that, it's just a feeling, besides, it's better have him on our side that against us. Though he probably doesn't represent much of a problem for his lack of chakra, he could still create a commotion and put lives in danger"…Kakashi said trying to reason with Tsunade.

"Guess your right"…Tsunade said sighing. "But we should try to find out how to return him to his world, because he wants to go back as fast as possible, and he might get desperate and start a commotion".

"Yea, I saw in his eyes some kind of like worry, maybe for his friends"…Kakashi said.

"But what should we do? I mean this investigation won't be fast and there're still investigating about Jiraiya's death"…She said with a hint of sadness in her voice in the last part.

"Yea and I don't think he would want to wait without doing anything"…Kakashi said trying to divert her thoughts of Jiraiya.

They thought for a moment pondering on what they should do.

"Why don't we show him the village meanwhile we do the investigation, like that he'll get distracted for a moment at least"…Kakashi suggested.

"Hmmm, well there's not much more options after all"…Tsunade said.

"What about Choji and Ino, they could show him the village, there one of the few ninjas that aren't occupied"…Kakashi said.

"Ok then, let's see what he thinks about this"…Tsunade said, still not trusting him completely.

Then they turned and headed toward Zoro to explain what they were going to do.

"Look, I know you want to go to your world right away, but for that you're going to have to wait so that we can search for information so that we can transport you to your world, but I warn you, this isn't going to be fast because this has never happened so we don't know much about world traveling and we have a few people that can help us with the investigation because of another subject"…Kakashi said.

Zoro sighed. "Guess I have no choice anyways so it's alright"…He said. He wanted to know what the other thing that the people were investigating but decided to leave it as it is.

"But so that you don't get bored we'll assign some other ninjas to show you the village and you get the hang of this place"…Kakashi said.

"It's alright, you don't have to do that, I can go on my own"…Zoro said.

"Sorry but the people won't feel safe if you're on your own, after all, they still don't know who or what you are"…Kakashi said.

Zoro sighed. "Alright then, I understand, people always fear with the unknown".

"Very well then, just go outside this building and wait at the door for two persons that are going to ask your name, they'll be your guides"…Kakashi told him.

"Oh, and don't do anything bad if not…"…"Yea yea, I told you I won't do anything bad, I'm a man of my word"…Zoro said interrupting Tsunade.

Moments later Shizune came in with three swords panting heavily.

"I…got…them"…Shizune said breathing unevenly.

"About time you brought them, and here I thought you got lost or something"…Zoro said feeling relieved that his swords were in perfect state.

Zoro then started to approach Shizune. When he got to where she was she extended her arms and gave him his swords, he looked straight into her eyes and grabbed them. Then he put them on his red sash.

"Thanks"…Zoro said heading out.

"You-you're welcome"…Shizune said blushing for his strong gaze.

Zoro got out of the office and headed in a random direction looking for the exit. He walked down the hallway and made a few turns **(if you know what I mean)**.

"_Phew, that was weird, another world? Hard to believe, but I've seen lots of strange things so I'm not that surprised_"…Zoro thought while walking.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Back in the office

"Somebody's got a crush"…Tsunade teased Shizune.

"¡No it's not that, I just got nervous!"…Shizune said.

Kakashi just stared at them with a sweat drop on his head. "_Moments ago she saw him suspiciously and now she's teasing her with him…women, I'll never understand them_"…Kakashi thought.

Tsunade was still teasing Shizune while Kakashi just stared at them; about 5 minutes passed when they heard someone murmuring outside the office, so they headed outside to see who it was. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw who it was.

"Tch, this place is like a maze, where the hell was the exit? Besides, this place looks familiar"…Zoro said a little bit irritated the he couldn't get to the exit.

"_I can't believe this guy, did he seriously get lost here?_"…Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune thought at the same time.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought we told you to wait outside"…Tsunade said looking at him with disbelief.

"¡Well it's not my fault that this place is like a maze!"…Zoro said looking shocked that he ended right where he was just moments ago.

"Hahaha, did you seriously got lost?"…Tsunade said in a mocking tone. "Look just go down all the hallway, the go down the stairs and go straight all the way to the door that's at the end of the hall, ok?"…Tsunade said almost not being able to contain the laugh the she was suppressing. "You won't get lost right?"

"¡Of course not! I can get out of here by myself"…Zoro said heading to the wrong direction.

"Hahahahaha"…Everyone started to laugh uncontrollably.

"¡What are you now laughing about?!"…Zoro asked really mad now.

"You're going…haha…the opposite direction…haha…I told you"…Tsunade said while laughing.

Zoro then turned around and started to move to the right direction now hiding his beat red face of embarrassment, murmuring something about stupid women.

And so he walked for a good ten minutes finding himself again in front of the office of Tsunade.

"_Oh crap, not again_"…Zoro thought.

After a good while of explaining from part of Zoro and laughing from the other side, Tsunade told Kakashi to escort him to the exit.

"I can't believe this guy, can he seriously get lost so easily? This guy's so funny I can hardly think he'll be any problem"…Tsunade said to Shizune after Zoro and Kakashi were out of sight.

**A/N: So this is chapter two, it's a bit larger than the previous one but tell me what you think and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews I really appreciate them and tell me if there are any errors, don't worry, it won't make me feel bad or anything XD. Ok but on with the story, here's chapter 3.**

Kakashi lead the way to the exit with Zoro following beside him. When they reached the exit Kakashi opened the door and went out, Zoro just followed suit.

"Just wait here for the two ninjas we mentioned earlier"…Kakashi said.

"Sure, I'll wait for them"…Zoro answered Kakashi while sitting on the floor. "I'll take a little nap while I wait".

"Um, sure why not"…Kakashi said. "Well then, have to go, we'll start the investigation soon so don't worry about returning home, we'll probably find something".

"Yea, it's alright"…Zoro said starting to doze off.

Kakashi was about to return to Tsunade and Shizune when he saw Ino coming this way. He wondered why Choji wasn't with her but he'd ask later.

"Hey look, here's your guide"…Kakashi said to Zoro who was apparently sleeping. "_Wha…asleep already? This guy never ceases to amaze me_"…He thought. But then he heard him grunt in response making him know that he wasn't sleeping.

When Ino got there she saw Kakashi and a man with a green coat sitting on the floor sleeping. She couldn't help but notice all the scars he had and the well toned body.

"Sorry but Choji couldn't come because his dad needed him for something"…Ino said to Kakashi.

"Well it can't be helped; oh and this is Roronoa Zoro, Zoro for short, he's from another world and while we investigate how to take him back to his world, you'll show him the village and take him around"…Kakashi said.

Zoro opened his good eye and saw who his guide was going to be. She had blond hair, purple cloth and green-bluish eyes. He got up and just stared at her with a face void of any emotion.

"This is Ino Yamanaka"…Kakashi said introducing her to Zoro.

"Hi"…Ino said in which Zoro just responded with a grunt.

"Well, see you around, I have to go on with the investigation"…Kakashi said to both of them. He started to turn around but then abruptly turned around and said to Ino: "Oh yea, I almost forgot to tell you, he gets lost pretty easily so watch him carefully".

"¡Hey, you don't have to say that!"…Zoro said looking a bit mad and embarrassed. "It was a freaking maze"…He said in a lower voice.

"Hahaha, yea right, just keep an eye on him ok"…Kakashi said to Ino.

"I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself"…Zoro said. He was starting to get on his nerves; he'd chop them to pieces if it weren't that he was going to help him get back to his world.

"Sure, whatever you say. See ya then"…Kakashi said heading back to the building.

After he was gone they both stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Not knowing what to do next both of them just stood there without doing anything.

Suddenly Ino spoke up: "So, where do you want to go first?"

"Anywhere's fine"…Zoro said looking at her straight at her for the first time since he saw her.

Ino, feeling his eyes pierce through her made her blush so she turned away and said: "Let's go then, I'll show you the mountain with the face of the Hokages first".

They walked for a while without any saying a word and Ino keeping an eye on him so that he wouldn't get lost; they got to the base of the mountain and started to explain whose faces were the ones engraved in the mountain.

"So what's a Hokage?"…Zoro suddenly asked, looking a bit interesting at the faces. They look like they were pretty strong.

"Oh yea, well they're kind of like the leader of the village"…Ino answered, a bit happy that he was putting attention, because it didn't look like he was while she was explaining.

"Ohhhh, interesting"…Zoro mused not looking away from the faces.

Then they left and started to go somewhere else. They were walking on a quite crowded road.

"_Well, seems that I don't have to have an eye on him all the time, he can just follow me_"…She thought, even though she didn't dislike seeing him.

She turned around to look at where she was going to take him next and found the restaurant she was looking for.

"Hey, um, do you want to eat some…"…She said turning around to look at him, but found that he was no longer at her side. "Crap, where did he go, maybe he's trying to escape from my watch and do something bad"…She said to herself, though she hoped she was wrong.

She started to look for him frantically, she first ran through the road she they where, then made some turns, and more turns…and more turns. After half an hour she got tired so she gave up and started to walk to nowhere in specific.

"_Oh man, if there's any problems it's going to be my fault, I was supposed to have an eye on him_"…She thought.

She just kept walking when all of a sudden she saw a flash of green pass through the same road where Zoro got away moments ago. She ran towards him feeling angry but at the same time relieved.

"Heeeey, Zoro wait"…She screamed while running towards him.

Zoro turned around. "Huh?"…He said. He saw Ino running towards him. When she got close to him he said: "Where were you? Did you get lost or something? I've been looking for you".

"What? ¡You're the one that got lost and left me there looking for you for like half an hour!"…She said taken aback by supposing she was the one that got lost.

"No, I was walking and then all of a sudden you disappeared"…Zoro said.

"_Gosh, he's really a blockhead, he got lost so easily, I thought that when Kakashi told me that he gets lost easily he was just exaggerating. Well at least he didn't cause any trouble"_…She thought feeling relieved that he wasn't a bad person. "Ok, ok, it doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that I found you"…Ino said.

"Yea, whatever"…Zoro said.

They just stood there for a while when a growling was heard from Zoro's stomach. Zoro just widened his eyes for a moment but then returned it to the same expressionless face he had. But that made Ino remember where she was going to take him next.

"Oh yea, I was going to take you to a really good restaurant that makes…"…"I'm not hungry"…Zoro said interrupting Ino.

Another growl was heard again.

"Well you stomach says another thing"…She said with a smirk.

"I said I wasn't hungry"…He said a bit embarrassed by his sudden physiological reaction. But another growl came from his stomach. "Ok, fine"…Zoro relented.

"Yesss"…Ino exclaimed enthusiastically.

Ino then turned around to start walking to the restaurant, but then remembered that if she lost sight of him he might get lost, so she turned back at him and grabbed his hand pulling him.

"Wha-what are you doing?"…Zoro asked shocked by her sudden reaction.

"It-it-it's just so that you don't get lost"…She stuttered while hiding her face from him so that he wouldn't see her blushing furiously.

Zoro just looked at her in disbelief for a moment longer, and then he sighed. "_Ahhh what gives, I'll just let her do what she wants, I'm tired of discussing; first the Hokage and Kakashi, now her, people sure like to get on my nerves here_"…Zoro thought letting her pull him towards the restaurant.

"_Ok calm down calm down; we're just holding hands and nothing more_"…She said trying to subdue the blush she had on her face, only to no avail.

While walking almost every person who saw them would start murmuring stuff. The only problem with the murmuring was that both Ino and Zoro could hear what they were saying. That only helped in making Ino blush even harder while Zoro kept his normal expressionless face (though that wasn't what was going in his mind).

"_Tch, that's what happens when you let women do what they want. But I can't make her let go of me now, that would only make the suspicions higher and maybe another discussion would come with this woman again_"…Zoro thought while trying to hold off his anger that was trying to show on his face.

After walking for another while and the same reaction from all the endless people (or that what it seemed to both of them because of the shame they had to pass all that time) Ino finally spoke up.

"¡Look!"…She exclaimed. "The restaurant is just a few blocks from us"…She said while pointing a finger the restaurant.

"_At last, was getting tired of all that staring and murmuring; who knows how much longer I would resist the urge to chop each and every person that was bothering_"…He thought. "Yea, that's good".

Zoro then remembered something. He stopped abruptly. "I don't know if here I can pay with berries"…He said looking at the surprised Ino for his sudden halt.

"Berries?"…She asked.

"Yea, you know, money, in my world of course. I don't know what kind of currency you use in this world"…He said; still felt strange saying he was in another world.

"Oh yea, you're right, I completely forgot about it"…She cursed herself for thinking on other things (grabbing Zoro's hand) instead of more important things. "Uhm…we use the Ryo here but don't worry, I'll pay you this one"…She said.

"No, I refuse to accept that, I should pay my own stuff"…Zoro said disagreeing with his head. He was too proud to accept the offer, besides he thought it was for charity.

"Look, just accept this as a welcome gift…please?"…Ino insisted. "_He's so stubborn_"…She thought.

Another growl was heard. Zoro sighed. "Alright, alright, but I'll repay you"…Zoro said starting to feel really hungry.

"Yes, so it's decided. And don't worry, you don't have to repay m…"… "I do have to"…Zoro interrupted Ino.

"Ok then, we'll have your way"…Ino said thinking that like this it would be faster than keep discussing.

From afar anyone who passed by and would see them they would look like a pair talking because they were so in the talking that they forgot that they were still holding hands.

Ino started walking and felt that she was still holding hands with him and it looked like Zoro too just remembered.

"_Shit I forgot that we were holding hands_"…Ino thought while walking to the restaurant, still holding his hands. She still knew that he could get lost so she wouldn't let go of him, besides, she liked holding hands with him.

When they got in front of the restaurant they stopped for a moment.

"Ok this is it at last"…Ino said looking at Zoro.

Zoro just nodded and they both entered the restaurant.

** A/N: Ok hope you like it. Oh and if you wonder if there's gonna be any action, yes there is but I think that maybe in the next chapter or the next of the next. Oh and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate all the good comments. Enjoy.**

Earlier somewhere in Konoha:

Shikamaru was with Sakura and another woman with hypnotic-like glasses in a room analyzing the information they just found out.

"The message we got from Jiraiya says that the real one isn't with them"…The woman with strange glasses said.

"I wonder what he's trying to say with that"…Sakura thought out loud.

"Maybe he means that someone is controlling them or that they are just clones or something like that"…Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah, it could be. But it's just hard to believe that. The people look different to be clones and someone controlling them…maybe"…Sakura said.

"Either way, it's getting late and we've been on this for a long time now so I suggest that we rest and continue tomorrow"…The woman with glasses said.

Shikamaru sighed; he was getting tired so he agreed. "Yea you're right; we should rest so that we can think clearer".

"Ok then, I was starting to get hungry too"…Sakura said. Then Sakura had an idea. "Why don't we go to the restaurant to dinner with the rest of the guys and spend some time together"…Sakura asked Shikamaru. "It's been a while since we've spend time together".

Shikamaru thought for a while. He just wanted to go home and do nothing. This was such a pain in the ass, but still did it because he knew that it was important. "_Whatever, I'll just go and be with them for a while, it's not like I've got more important thing to do. Besides, I'm starting to get hungry too_"…He thought. "Sure why not"…He agreed.

"Alright then, it's decided. I'll go look for the rest and let's meet there"…Sakura said excited.

"Ok then"…Shikamaru said.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Sakura went to the houses of all her friends telling them that they were going to meet at the restaurant at night to dinner with everyone (except the ones who weren't there like Naruto). Making a mental list of all the people she knew she was trying to find out if she wasn't leaving anyone out:

"_Shikamaru, Choji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Neji; now all that's left is Ino_"…She thought, completely forgetting about Shino.

She was walking towards Ino's house to tell her when she crossed roads with Shino (mere coincidence…maybe) and they looked at each other for a while without saying anything.

"Ah Shino. Good to see you. I was about to go to your house and tell you that we are going to dinner at the restaurant"…Sakura said. She couldn't believe she had forgotten completely of him.

"Is that so"…Shino said with disbelief in his usual calm voice showing no emotion in his face (not like you can see much).

"Yes it is"…Sakura said nervously.

"My house is in the opposite direction you're heading"…Shino said.

"Ah…uhm… ¡It's just that I was going to go to the house of Ino first!"…Sakura said trying to sound convincing.

"_Yea right, she forgot about me like everyone else_"…Shino thought.

"Well, now that you know guess I'll be heading to tell Ino"…Sakura said while walking away.

"Sure"…Was the only replay she had from Shino.

She walked away feeling bad that she had forgotten about him. After walking for a while she was getting closer to Ino's house. When she reached the door she knocked and waited for someone to receive her.

The door opened and a woman came out.

"Hello Sakura, are you looking for Ino?"…She asked.

"Ah yes, it's just that all the guys were going to gather to go eat to the restaurant"…Sakura said.

"Oh, sorry but she is in a mission right now. I don't know the details but I'm sure Kakashi or Tsunade can help you because they are the ones who called her"…The woman said.

"Ok then. Thanks anyways"…Sakura said heading off to the office of Tsunade.

"Sure, whenever you want"…The woman said waving her hand goodbye.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

It was getting dark, almost time to the meeting. Sakura was walking to the restaurant thinking of what Tsunade told her moments ago. She couldn't believe it. A man from another world with a menacing aura. Looked strong but had the amount of chakra of a normal person (means he wasn't a ninja) and directionally challenged. She was deep in thought while looking for Ino and the man named Zoro (according to Tsunade) but after a while of looking with no results, she gave up because it was starting to get late and she needed to go to the restaurant.

"_Well, too bad for her, I really wanted to pass time with her. She might get mad but I'll tell her that I did look for her_"…Sakura thought.

When she made to the front of the restaurant she was met with the all familiar faces of her friends, everyone was there except Ino. She greeted them all. So then they all entered the restaurant and went to the only place where they would all fit and seated down. When they were all placed and all Shikamaru finally spoke up:

"So, where's Ino?"…He asked Sakura.

"Oh yeah, about that. She won't be able to come because she's in a really strange mission"…Sakura said.

"Strange mission?"…Hinata asked shyly.

"Yes, let me explain you but this will be a large story so let's order first. Ok?"…Sakura said.

Everyone just nodded. Everyone ordered barbeque (because that's what they sell the most their) and some other minor stuff. After they brought the food and everything, Sakura began to tell them about the man that came from another world. She said everything that Tsunade had told her. What he looked like, what he did, his sense of direction…everything.

"So she's with a man like that, showing him the village and practically being his guide through the village huh"…Kiba said with a look of intrigue for the man named Zoro.

"Yea, she's losing this reunion…"…"And the food"…Choji interrupted Sakura.

Everyone just sweat dropped. But they suddenly heard the door of the restaurant open and felt a dangerous aura fill the restaurant.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Back with Zoro and Ino:

Zoro just nodded and they both entered the restaurant.

When they both entered everyone was looking pretty scared because of the dangerous aura that Zoro was emanating. Zoro just looked at them with a bored expression while Ino just rolled her eyes (she was already used to the presence of Zoro).

The entire restaurant regained their composure and looked away continuing to eat but they still didn't let their guard down. Sakura then realized who it was.

"¡INO, OVER HERE!"…She shouted.

Ino looked up. "¡Everyone, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were here!"…Ino said surprised. She then started to drag Zoro to the group. She was so surprised to see them that didn't pay attention to the fact that she was still holding hands with Zoro.

"Hey Ino"…Everyone greeted her.

"Uhm…Ino…you're holding hands with Zoro (guess it's him, he's like Sakura described him)"…Choji said not really minding because he was more concerned with the food in front of him.

Everyone looked down at their hands and saw that Choji was right. Ino pulled her hand abruptly releasing her hold from Zoro. She was looking away trying to hide her blush while Zoro kept his expressionless face.

"¡It-it's not what you think!"…She said feeling her face heat up.

"¡Ha! What a surprising view"…Ten Ten teased.

"Really, it's not what you think. The thing is that this guy gets lost easily and I lost sight of him for a while so I thought of this as a solution"…She said partly true trying to convince them.

Zoro had a vein throbbing on his forehead, but said nothing trying to keep his cool.

Everyone just thought for a moment. It is true that, according to what Sakura said, he gets lost easily.

"Ok, ok. Why don't you sit down with us?"…Shikamaru said.

"Yes, I was coming to eat anyways"…She said.

She took seat and looked up at Zoro motioning him to sit down too. Zoro looked uncertain like if he wouldn't be invited by the others. But then someone spoke up.

"Oh come on, don't worry, we'll trust you. You haven't done anything bad or at least we haven't heard anything so it means you're a good guy"…Lee said trying to make some of the tension disappear.

Zoro relaxed but still felt a bit uncertain. He knew that not everyone thought the same. He sighed. "Ok"…Was the only word Zoro said before taking a seat next to Neji who looked at him suspiciously.

Zoro started to eat and with that everyone else relaxed too and started to eat and chat with one another. Everyone was hearing intently at the story of what Ino passed with Zoro when she met him and everything. When she got to the part of Zoro getting lost:

"And then he was nowhere to be seen, ¡he was completely lost!"…She said laughing.

"¡Hey, you were the one who got lost, not me!"…Zoro said furious, speaking for the first time since he seated with them.

Everyone just stared at him with surprise. He seemed so calm and composed and all of a sudden he can get this mad. Everyone wondered the same. After a large moment of complete silence, **large** moment, everyone started to laugh so out of control (even Neji) that they were all on their backs laughing really hard. Zoro was getting angrier and angrier with the pass of the time with the other guys still laughing hard.

"_She lives here; do you really expect her to get lost?_"…Everyone was thinking the same, that's why they were laughing. Except Choji who said out loud. Zoro had now three veins popping on his head.

"Look you little fa…"…Zoro was cut off because of all the guys jumping over him and covering his mouth so that he wouldn't finish his sentence. When everything settled (everyone over Zoro) he said: "Wha…¡get the hell off me!"…He yelled.

"Shhhh, you can't say that to him because he gets mad and will destroy this place"…Shikamaru said trying to calm him down.

Zoro calmed down. "Ok, ok just get off me already"…He said a bit irritated.

Everyone got off from him and got back to their places.

"_Sheesh, what's wrong with this crazy people_"…Zoro thought but all of sudden couldn't find himself getting mad with them. ¡They remembered him of his nakamas! "_Can't believe it, found people who resemble a lot my friends, maybe not on how they look but on how they act when they are gathered_". He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey wait, why are you smiling?"…Kiba asked surprised that he could smile too. Everyone looked at him.

"No-nothing, it's just that you guys remember me of my crew"…Zoro said with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

Everyone couldn't help but smile and feel intrigued of this man's life.

"So you have a soft side too huh?"…Sakura teased.

"¡Shut up!"…Zoro said trying to hold the blush that was coming (with no avail) because he realized he got soft with people he barely knows.

Ohhh, now he's acting cute"…Ten Ten said while trying to contain a laugh.

"¡I said shut up!"…Zoro said deepening the red color that was already covering his face.

Everyone started to laugh. Zoro decided that better eat than trying to convince these guys to shut up. After a while everyone started to eat too and stopped laughing.

"So, are you strong?"…Lee asked all of sudden. He really wanted to fight someone strong and since no one else would accept he was hoping that Zoro was really strong and not just his aura.

Zoro grinned. "Ha, that's an insult, of course I'm strong"…He said with confidence.

"Then let's fight. I want to see if you're really strong and not just bluffing"…Lee said challenging him.

"Yea, why not? I really haven't had a challenge since I trained for 2 years"…Zoro said.

"Hey wait, you can't fight right, we're in the middle of eating, besides its already dark"…Hinata said worried that someone could end up hurt.

"Oh come on, that's no problem"…Lee pouted.

"No, it's alright we can spar tomorrow"…Zoro said. He wanted to have a nap.

"Ok then, but you aren't going to run away are you?"…Lee said.

"¡Of course not! If I said we are going to spar tomorrow, we're going to spar tomorrow"…Zoro said feeling insulted that he thought he was a coward.

"Ok then, but you have to keep your word"…Lee said.

"Of course, I'm a man of my word. If I don't keep my word then that's means I'm not a man"…Zoro said with pride.

Everyone stared at him with awe. Lee was starting to respect this man.

After that everything flowed normally and everyone chatted with one another, laughed and ate. When they finished they got up, paid and started to leave. They got outside and said goodnight to each other even to Zoro who just grunted in response. The only ones left were Ino and Zoro.

"So where are you going to stay for the night?"…Ino asked.

"Dunno, I'll just lean against a tree and sleep there"…Zoro said with a shrug.

"What? You can't do that, what if you get sick or assaulted"…She asked worried.

"Don't worry only men with weak heart get sick and I can take care of myself"…Zoro said.

"But…"…"It's alright you should get going, it's getting late and you're parents or whoever lives with you will get worried"…Zoro said assuring her with a smile that he was going to be alright.

Ino was taken aback with that smile. It made her fell that he was going to be alright. She thought for a moment but relented. Zoro was too stubborn. "Ok but if you want I can bring you a blanket".

"No, it's alright. Thanks"…Zoro said heading towards a tree that was in a park close to them.

"Well then, guess I'll see you tomorrow? You know, too keep showing you the village"…Ino said trying to sound that she was just wanted to see him to show him the place.

"Yea, see ya tomorrow"…Zoro said, already falling asleep.

Ino started to walk away. "_Hope he will be alright_"…She thought. She gave one last glance to him and saw that he was already fast asleep. She then headed home.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Next day:

Zoro woke up and felt good. He was rested. All that was left to feel complete was a nice work out. He didn't see anything heavy that he could use as weights so he cut some trees and started to do pushups with his pinky, feet up in the sky and the trees on his feet.

"_At least this will do_"…Zoro thought.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Lee was walking, looking for Zoro; he really wanted to fight him. He kept walking along the road when he saw various trees going up and down in a mid-fast pace. The curiosity got the best out of hi and went to see what it was. When he got closer he could make out that it was Zoro.

"9997…9998…9999…10000"…Zoro was counting when he stopped because he felt the presence of Lee coming closer.

"Wow, you're really strong, can't wait to fight with you"…Lee said.

Zoro stood up and looked at Lee. "Ha, good you're here; I was starting to get bored".

"Let's go then, I know where we can fight, follow me"…Lee said, eager to start the fight.

Zoro smirked and followed him, not really caring where he was going.

After walking for a good amount of time (more than it should have been because of Zoro going the wrong way lots of times) they finally made to a place that looked like a stadium or something.

"Here it is. This is where we would fight in some kind of tournament to see who will move up in rank"…Lee said.

"Interesting. Why don't we better get started?"…Zoro said unsheathing a bit of Shusui.

"Yosh"…Lee said with excitement.

They entered the stadium. When they got to the arena Lee walked ahead and placed himself on the center of it. Zoro followed suit and placed himself in front of him. They both stared one another directly at their eyes for a moment.

"Ok, bring it on"…Zoro said with a maniac grin.

"You're on"…Lee said

And with that they both charged at each other.

**A/N: Cliffhanger…don't worry the action is about to start, ok? So don't get mad at me. Reviews are welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. **

**This chapter came out early because I had the time (something I don't get often). Enjoy.**

_In the arena:_

Rock Lee ran towards Zoro with a great speed. He started kicking him in all the angles and spots as he could, Zoro meanwhile was dodging and sometimes blocking with the sword he had unsheathed: Shusui.

Lee gave a series of kicks and then proceeded without stopping for a second to punch Zoro. Lee tried to kick Zoro on the feet but Zoro jumped. Lee seeing this as an opportunity he aimed a punch towards Zoro's gut. Zoro barely had any time to react so he braced himself and received the full punch, Zoro went flying up but before he was to far he made an attack of his own by gashing Lee's chest, but the wound was just superficial.

Lee stumbled back a bit, it didn't hurt but he was surprised that Zoro managed to cut him even after he punched him. Zoro meanwhile fell on his feet like if nothing happened.

"Hm, guess I underestimated you"…Lee said.

"Well I'm surprised you managed to hit me. I guess it's time I get a little bit more serious"…Zoro said smirking.

Lee charged at Zoro giving multiple blows without stopping, Zoro meanwhile was dodging and blocking with two swords now: Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui. Lee was starting to get impatient that he couldn't land a direct blow on him. Lee gave a kick aimed at Zoro's head but Zoro saw this as an opportunity, Zoro ducked and while Lee was still in motion by the force of his swing he gave in upward slash but Lee dodged it by a hair.

"Ha, seems it's harder to hit you now that you drew out two swords"…Lee said. "But I can become much more faster". He then proceeded to take of the weights that he had on his legs.

Zoro just stood there watching him with a questioning look. Lee had his weights on his hand and then let them fall. Zoro felt like the ground shook a bit and saw that the weights had made the ground crack and that there was dust covering Lee completely. Zoro smirked.

"Things just got more interesting"…Zoro said happy that this guy wasn't weak.

All of a sudden Lee was already aiming a god kick at Zoro who barely dodged it but Lee wasn't finished and kept lunching punches and kicks. A punch finally met Zoro's chest and sent him backwards.

"¡Yosh, I finally got you!"…Lee cheered. "Told you that I was able to be much more faster".

"_Crap, I got distracted. Well guess I'll have to use haki, he's become a lot faster than I thought. I still didn't want to use it but guess I have no choice_"…Zoro thought while standing up. "Ha, I wouldn't have it any other way"…Zoro said fully up now. "But I warn you, you won't be able to hit me anymore".

"We'll see about that"…Lee said while standing behind Zoro already (thanks to his great speed).

Zoro remained unfazed; he already knew what was coming. Lee started kicking and punching. Zoro just dodged and dodged, not even one kick or punch was connecting.

"_What the hell? Why is he dodging like if he knew where I'm going to hit next_"…Lee thought feeling disturbed that nothing he did was working.

Zoro used the brief moment of distraction from Lee and gave him a gash on his stomach. Lee fell backwards and grunted in pain.

"How did you do that?"…Lee asked him, surprised that even though he was without his weights limiting his speed and agility he wasn't able to hit Zoro.

"I used haki"…Zoro said smirking.

"Haki?"…Lee asked puzzled.

"Yea it's some sort of ability that can make you read your opponents moves, or something like that"…Zoro said with a shrug.

"Well that's a problem"…Lee said. "But I got the solution to that".

Zoro just stared at him.

Lee got up and grabbed a bottle from his cloth (who knows where he had that), opened it and drank a bit.

Zoro blinked in surprise. Was he getting drunk at the middle of a battle? But Zoro didn't say anything and just watched him. Lee came rushing towards Zoro. He couldn't read where he was going to attack next.

Lee ran and fell to the ground half way through. Zoro would have said something but he was thinking of his current problem: he couldn't read him.

"_So that's what the drunken thing was about, he's going to fight practically on pure instinct and I'm not going to be able to know what's he going to do next. I'll have to rely on my instincts. It'll be a good way of training just in case something like this happens again in the New World_"…Zoro thought.

Lee got up all of a sudden, but in an odd way, and ran towards Zoro. He started to kick and punch, Zoro barely managing to dodge. Lee even gave kicks that were coming from an impossible angle. But Zoro didn't just stay there receiving all the blows, he retaliated too but all he got was air, Lee was dodging everything he gave. Both gave blows to each other, almost any blow connected on either side.

But from all the fighting and all the commotion, on the outside of the arena people started to gather to see what was going on. Some people were already in but headed back to tell other people. By the time Zoro and Lee were starting to sweat the arena was almost packed, they wanted to see the fight, it was getting interesting.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_Near the park where Zoro slept:_

Ino was looking all around the park for Zoro.

"Tch, he got lost again, I can't believe him. Now he could be God knows where and I have to look for him"…Ino said to herself. "But I can still ask for my friends to help me".

She kept walking and was going to go to Sakura's house when she bumped into Ten Ten who was running towards somewhere.

"Oww, watch where you're go…"…Ino said but shut up when she saw who she bumped into. "¡Ten Ten, what are you doing here?!"…Ino asked surprised.

"¡Oh Ino, you have to come with me!"…Ten Ten said while grabbing Ino by her arm and dragging her somewhere.

"Hey wait, where are we going?"…Ino asked taken aback by Ten Ten's actions.

"There was a commotion in the arena and people started to gather to look what was happening, Zoro and Lee are having a match"…Ten Ten said while running and still pulling Ino.

Ino just stared at her surprised but then she remembered. "Oh yea, they were supposed to fight yesterday but they couldn't so they planned for today, but its still morning. Why so why so early?"...Ino said.

Ten Ten just shrugged. "I don't know".

They kept running towards the arena. By now Ino was already running by herself. When they got there they could hear the cheers from the spectators all the way to the outside. They both ran as fast as they could to see the fight and stop it if necessary. When they entered and saw what was happening, their eyes widened. Almost all the ground was full of craters. Then they saw that everyone was there: Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kiba (and his dog), Choji, Shino and Shikamaru.

_With Zoro and Lee:_

"Well it seems you're almost out of your gates release or whatever you said they were"…Zoro said.

"Ha, I'll still beat you without that"…Lee retaliated.

Both Zoro and Lee were a bit bruised and with some small cuts.

"I'll admit, I've had fun with you but it's time to finish this"…Zoro said with a focused face.

"Yea you're right, let's finish this now"…Lee agreed he had a focused face too.

Lee started to run towards him with his last bit of time left being with his second door opened, before it became harmful for his body. Zoro just stood there letting him approach. He started to unsheathe his third sword for the first time since the beginning of the match: Wado Ichimonji. He placed it in his mouth and started to bend his knees to make his final attack.

Almost everyone stared at Zoro amused. **¡He had a sword in his mouth!** For most of the spectators the stared with wonder, but some ninjas didn't seem so surprise or maybe a bit because they already knew of Killer Bee.

Lee was running towards him with all he had left, he was so concentrated on hitting Zoro that he didn't see him, or pay attention, when he put his third sword in his mouth. He ran directly towards him.

Everyone was silent when they were about to clash in their final moves.

"¡STRONG FIST!"…Lee screamed with all his might.

"¡Oni…!"…Zoro started.

"¡Giri!"…Zoro said. And with that Zoro appeared behind Lee.

Everyone stared in silence as they pondered on what just happened. They couldn't see Zoro until he was already behind Lee, but they couldn't determine who had given the finishing blow since they were both standing still. No one said anything. All of a sudden Lee collapsed and with that the arena exploded in a chaos of cheers and whistling.

Ino and company ran without a moment of hesitation when Lee collapsed. They jumped down and ran towards both of them. When they were close to them they heard Zoro speak.

"Don't worry his alright. I used the dull side of my swords to hit him. Sure he's going to have some bruises from that attack and some small cuts from before, but nothing serious"…Zoro said with a smirk of satisfaction.

They ran pass him to look at Lee who was lying on the floor tired.

"Are you alright?"…Hinata asked worried.

They rolled Lee so that he was facing up.

"Yea, I'm good, just tired from the fight. I'm going to be alright with first aids and a little bit of rest. We didn't inflict much damage to each other"…Lee said with a smile on his face. Sure he was disappointed that he didn't win but he was happy that he finally had someone to fight.

Sakura started to treat Lee with her green chakra. As they said it wasn't anything dangerous, just superficial cuts and some bruises. "He's alright. He's just tired"…Sakura assured, and with that everyone relaxed.

Zoro then approached them and looked directly towards Lee. "You ok?"…He asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Yea, all good. I hope I can fight with you again. What do you say?"…Lee said with a big smile on his face.

Zoro just smirked and stood there while they treated him. After five minutes Lee was up and good to go. He approached Zoro.

"So you were holding back huh"…Lee said.

"Who knows"…Zoro said smiling.

Ino approached the two and looked at Zoro.

"Are you alright?"…She asked him.

"Yea, been trough worse"…He said with a shrug.

"Let me treat your wounds"…Ino said.

"I'm alright, you don't have to treat nothing"…Zoro responded.

"But you have some bruises"…She complained.

"I said I'm alright woman"…Zoro said starting to get irritated.

Ino suddenly grabbed him and put him against the floor. "Don't move"…She ordered.

"¡Wha? Hey let go of me!"…Zoro said with an angry face. He was starting to get up but the others helped Ino and pinned him to the ground. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"…He asked angrier now.

"Just calm down, this is going to be fast"…Shikamaru said trying to calm him down.

Zoro sighed. "Aaaa, let's just finish this fast"…Zoro said with an annoyed face.

After a few minutes they let him go and he stood up.

"You see, it wasn't that bad"…Ten Ten said.

Zoro just grunted.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_Somewhere in Konoha (everyone):_

"So how did you sleep?"…Ino asked.

"I have to admit, I slept quite comfortable"…Zoro responded. "It was calm. Something I don't get everyday where I come from".

"Why?"…Ten Ten asked with curiosity.

"Because I live in a world of pirates. We eat, drink, chat, and sleep in a ship that's surrounded by the ocean. The ship is our home. And we are in constant danger of being attacked by other pirates, bounty hunters or the marines, and the storms that form there are really dangerous too, they could even destroy our ship. We sometimes go to an island but never stay, we just go for supplies"…Zoro responded.

"That's terrible"…Sakura said.

"Actually it isn't that bad you know, I like to fight, fight along my nakamas too and it's fun being in the storms, it gives you some kind of adrenaline with all that rocking of the ship, the wind, the salty water splashing on you"…Zoro said with nostalgia. But then he realized what he just said, he couldn't believe he was saying such sentimental things to them. He was cursing himself.

Everyone else was just watching him with a hint of care. It seemed he really missed his world, or his friends.

Zoro then tried to change the subject. "Anyways, do you know where I can buy some weights or something? I need train and I don't see anything enough heavy for me to train".

"Yea he's right you didn't see him but he was lifting effortlessly a bunch of trees balanced on his feet while doing pushups with his fingers"…Lee said excited.

"Hmp, yea right"…Neji said not believing anything.

"Just tell me if someone can lend me some"…Zoro said impatiently.

"Well I can summon some weapons maybe I can help you"…Ten Ten offered.

"Summon?"…Zoro asked confused.

"Yea let me show you"…Ten Ten said grabbing a scroll from her back and opening it on the floor. She then proceeded to make some weird signs with her hands (weird for Zoro that is).

All of a sudden with some puffs of smoke, various weapons appeared lying on the opened scroll. Zoro was looking interested, really interested; he likes weapons a lot after all (mostly swords or sharp things).

"Hooo that's a really good trick you got there"…Zoro said amused.

"Thanks"…Ten Ten replied.

"Let's go to my place so that I can see if can help you"…Ten Ten said signaling to follow her.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

When they got to her place she told them to wait outside for a moment while she went to grab some scrolls. After a while some of them started to leave because they had to do some stuff (don't know what stuff), leaving only Lee, Ino and Zoro waiting for Ten Ten.

When she got out she was surprised that only three people were waiting. Ino saw that.

"They left to do some stuff"…Ino said.

"Oh, well I got some stuff that might help you Zoro"…Ten Ten said.

"Good"…Zoro said with a smirk.

Ten Ten opened some scrolls and summoned some weights (they were like of 200 kilos). Zoro looked at them.

"Uhm, you see, I need bigger weights, WAY bigger weights"…Zoro said signaling the bigger part with his arms forming a big circle.

"Hmmm"…Ten Ten thought. "How much do they have to weight?"…She asked.

"About a ton"…Zoro answered.

"¡WHAT!?"…The other three exclaimed.

"Are you insane? You couldn't actually lift something like that"…Ten Ten said.

"Can you just do it or not, then I'll show you"…Zoro said.

"Ok, ok, let me see. This might take some time"…Ten Ten said.

She started making some signs with her hands, but this time there were more signs. After some good 3 minutes a giant weight plate.

Zoro just nodded. "Now I'd want to have another one of those and a bar to put them".

"¡Another one!?"…Ten Ten asked in disbelief.

"Just do it and I'll show you later"…Zoro insisted.

Ten Ten just nodded and continued to do signs. After some time, there in the floor laid the two huge weight plates and the bar. Zoro approached them, connected them and watched them for a brief moment.

"Ready?"…He asked the three of them.

They nodded.

Zoro grabbed the giant weight bar with one hand and started to lift it and lower it at a steady pace. Everyone stared at him with awe. They couldn't believe it even seeing it.

"You see, now would you let me use them?"…Zoro said.

Ten Ten was speechless for a moment before regaining her voice.

"Su-sure"…She stuttered.

"Oh and one more thing if you don't mind"…Zoro said still doing his exercise.

"What?"…Ten Ten asked.

"You run a shop don't you?"…Zoro asked.

"Yea, what about it"…Ten Ten asked overcoming the shock of what Zoro was doing.

"Would you give some job, I have to pay her (pointing to Ino) for buying me the food of the other day, besides, I later want to buy myself some food and sake"…Zoro said, with more emphasis on the word sake.

Ten Ten thought for a while. "Sure, why not. I wouldn't mind some help here".

"Thanks"…Zoro said. "So when do I start working?"

"Whenever you're ready"…Ten Ten said.

"Well, I'm not occupied right now so…"…Zoro said.

"Ok then, from now on you work here, let me show you the shop and what you'll be doing"…Ten Ten said.

But…"…Ino protested but they were already in the shop.

"Come on Ino, let's let them work"…Lee said signaling to leave them.

Ino sighed. "_I just wanted to pass time with him_"…She thought. Then she reluctantly followed Lee leaving them with their business.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_In the shop:_

Zoro paid attention (he was quite interesting with the weapons) and grasped the situation fast (even he was surprised of himself) and began working there.

At the end of the day Ten Ten thanked him and paid him some Ryo and went back inside. Zoro started heading to who knows where.

"_Well that wasn't bad, and I have money now, all that's left is to find a bar_"…Zoro thought, and kept walking in a random direction.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6. Enjoy. Oh and thanks for the reviews guys.**

_Somewhere in Konoha:_

Zoro walked for like half an hour looking for the bar, but for some strange reason there couldn't seem to be any in this village.

"_Such a big village and anyone would think that there would be at least one bar_"….Zoro thought.

He kept walking and it was starting to get dark.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Rock Lee was heading towards his house after doing his routine exercise when he noticed that Zoro was walking who knows where. "_Probably lost_"…He thought. So he decided to go help him get where he was intended to go.

"¡Oi, Zoro!"…Lee called.

"Hmm?"…Zoro turned to see who was calling him.

Lee finally reached him. "Hey Zoro, where are you going?"…Lee asked.

"Oh, I'm looking for a bar. But for some strange reason I can't seem to find any"…Zoro said.

"_Yea he's lost_"… "If you want I can take you to one that's near here"…Lee said.

"Really? That would be great"…Zoro said.

"Yea, just follow me"…Lee said.

Zoro nodded and followed him. After a few minutes they finally made to a bar (according to Lee). They both entered and were surprised that there wasn't anybody.

"Hmm, how strange"…Lee said.

Zoro just shrugged and went to the Barman.

"Yo, how much can I buy with this?"…Zoro asked showing him the money.

"Well you're lucky, usually it would only be enough for 5 rounds but since, as I said that you're lucky, you'll manage to buy 14"…The Barman said.

Lee was intrigued as to why the bar was empty and why the sake was cheaper then it usually is. "And why isn't anybody here and why is the sake cheaper?"…Lee asked, with clear confusion in his face.

"Oh, it's just that another bar opened earlier and since they were promoting their product by giving some free, everyone went and they're all drunk, so nobody came"…The Barman said with a sigh.

"Crap, so I missed the fun huh"…Zoro said disappointed. "Well, can't change the past so I'll make this good discount count"…Zoro said with a smirk. "Give me all you got".

"Sure"…The Barman said and went for the barrel.

When he brought the barrel he put it on the table and went for the glass.

"Hey wait"…Zoro said, making the Barman stop on his tracks. "Let's make a bet".

"What kind of bet?"…The Barman asked.

"If I drink the whole barrel and I don't get drunk, you'll let me pay that of the 14 rounds"…Zoro said with a mischievous smile.

The Barman pondered for a while. "And what if you get drunk?"…He asked.

"I'll work for free in this place for a year"…Zoro said with confidence. He stretched out his hand to close the deal.

"¡What?!"…Lee asked in disbelief.

"Deal"…The Barman said shaking the hand of Zoro before Lee could make him change of mind. "But I warn you, that barrel contains 20 rounds. I don't think you'll be sober after you drink that much"…The Barman said gleefully.

"Ha, we'll see"…Zoro said with so much confidence that Lee almost felt like he could win.

Lee then remembered what was going to happen. "Hey no wait Zoro, you can't do that, what about you returning to your world?"…Lee said worried. "You have to back down".

"Sorry but the deal is made besides, trust me, I'll win for sure"…Zoro said.

"But…"…"He's right kid, he can't cancel the deal"…The Barman interrupted Lee's complaining.

Lee then just sat down besides Zoro with a worried expression. Zoro then proceeded to grab the barrel and opened it. Zoro took a deep breath…and started drinking.

Lee and the Barman looked intently to him. He wasn't stopping, only when he had to take a moment for air. Zoro was half way through now and he seemed alright. Lee only hoped that he wouldn't get drunk (hoped, not believed) and the Barman was just waiting with anticipation for him to get drunk. Another moment passed, Zoro at last finished and slammed the barrel against the counter. Zoro burped.

"Ha, I'll admit, that was a good sake"…Zoro said. His eyes looked sober. He stood up and put the money on the counter and smirked. "My win"

"Wha…how'd you do that?"…The Barman asked, shock was all written on his face. He couldn't believe it.

Lee was clearly surprised to because he had his eyes wide opened.

"Well, guess it's something I've always had. Ever since I remember I've had a high tolerance for alcohol"…Zoro said triumphantly.

Zoro then said thanks for the sake and left the bar. The Barman was still amazed after he left.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_Outside the bar:_

"¡Wow, you where so awesome back there!"…Lee said in awe.

Zoro just grunted in response. He was smirking like if he just won a battle.

After calming himself from the excitement Lee said: "So, where are you going now?"

"Going to go sleep on the tree that I slept the other day"…Zoro said.

"Oh, I'll take you there, because alone you'll never get there"…Lee said.

"¡Oi!"…Zoro said with irritation.

"What? That's the truth"…Lee said lifting his hands in a defense form.

"Tch, fine. But don't think it's because I get lost"…Zoro relented.

Lee just smiled and went on ahead. Zoro followed behind him not so far off so that he wouldn't get lost (not that he would admit it out loud).

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_Where Zoro sleeps:_

"Well we're here"…Lee said.

"Yea, thanks"…Zoro said and went to lean on the tree.

"See ya tomorrow I guess"…Lee said.

Zoro grunted. He was starting to fall asleep. Lee saw that and started to head back.

"_Guess he didn't get drunk, but it sure made him get sleepy_"…Lee thought when he was already far from Zoro.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_Next morning:_

Zoro woke up from his sleep and made a big yawn before getting up and grabbing his weights. He was still sleepy but it seemed that almost automatically he was exercising. After a few minutes of lifting his weights with one hand he was starting to feel his consciousness come back.

"_What the…how the hell did this come here?_"…He asked himself. "_Thought they were with Ten Ten_".

But he just shrugged it off and continued to do his morning exercise. After doing his normal routine (don't know, maybe pushups, finger pushups with the weights on his feet…who knows, the thing is that he did his workout) he grabbed a towel that was hanging on one of the trees branches to dry all the sweat the was on his face and upper body.

"Phew that was a good exercise, haven't had one since I got here"…Zoro said to himself. "_I hope I was on the 'Thousand Sunny', there I have all I need_".

Zoro stood up and started walking hoping to find a nice place to take a bath. Zoro kept walking for a moment and because he couldn't find anywhere to take a bath he had to ask for directions. He approached a man that was selling some fruit.

"What can I help you with, everything is cheap here"…The man said politely.

"Actually I was hoping you could tell me where a hot spring or something like that is"…Zoro said.

"Oh"…The man said a little disappointed. "Well one is near here, you just have to turn right on the next corner and there it is".

"Ok, thanks"…Zoro said walking away.

The man just waved him goodbye and returned to his job. After a few minutes, Zoro was back and with a scowl on his face.

"Oi, you lied to me"…Zoro said threateningly.

"What? I gave you clear instructions"…The man defended himself nervously.

"Don't play with me"…Zoro said.

"Ah, now that I think about it, aren't you the man from another world?"…The man asked.

Zoro gave him a questioning look. "Um yea, what about it?"...Zoro said.

"No wonder"…The man said in a mocking tone. "Just follow me"…The man said.

Zoro did as he was told, but didn't know what to think about the mocking tone the man just gave him.

The man was going to tease him about what everyone in the village heard about his sense of direction but decided against it because he didn't want him to get mad at him and kill him, after all, he saw his fight against Lee and didn't want to get on his bad side.

After a minute or so the man stopped.

"Well young man, here it is"…The man said.

Zoro nodded and went inside while the man headed back to his store as fast as he could, he didn't want anyone to take advantage of his absence and steel something.

Zoro entered and paid the entry with his spare money he had and headed towards the hot spring. When he got there he noticed there was only one person there: Neji. He got in and won a glance from Neji…They both nodded to each other and looked away.

When Zoro got in he could feel all the muscled from his body relax from his morning exercise. He sighed and put the towel he had on his face to drift into peaceful nap. He knew he wasn't going to be bothered from Neji because the time he spent with all the guys he was the most silent, he kind of felt he could relate with hi in some way. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

An hour later he woke up, took off the towel and took a look to his surroundings. He was surprised when he saw that Neji was asleep too. He got up, covered himself with the towel, and started to leave.

"Ten Ten was looking for you"…Neji said waking up when he heard and felt the disturbance in the water. "She sent Kiba to look for you"…He continued. "Didn't want to wake you up so I told him to tell her that you were occupied".

"Thanks"…Zoro said sincerely, he was surprised that Neji did that. He walked away and went to put his cloth on.

When he was dry and dressed he went outside to look for the shop (his current job) of Ten Ten. But when he got outside he saw Kiba waiting for him.

"Yo, Ten Ten told me to wait for you because she says you'll get lost"…Kiba said.

"Tch"…Was the only response for Zoro, he didn't get mad because he was relaxed and felt really good after his hot spring bath.

Kiba started to walk away and Zoro followed him, they were walking side by side but with enough space for another person to be in the middle. When they were half way there they saw someone approaching them. They already knew who it was. Ino was getting closer to them while waving her hand.

"¡Zoro, Kiba!"…She said when she was a few meters away from them.

"What's up"…Kiba said.

Zoro just grunted and made a small smile appear on his face.

"So, where are you going?"…Ino asked.

"I'm taking him to Ten Ten's work, you know, that's his job now"…Kiba said. "But now that you're here, can you take him so that I can go do something?"

"Uhm, sure, why not"…Ino said, glad that at least she was going to be able to spend some time alone with Zoro even if it was only going to be a little moment.

"Well then, I leave him to you"…Kiba said while running away to who knows where.

Zoro just shrugged and turned his gaze towards Ino. "So, are we going or not"…Zoro said seeing that Ino just stared back at him without moving from where she was.

"¡Oh yea! Sorry about that"…Ino said looking away from him.

"Whatever, let's just go"…Zoro said nonchalantly.

Ino started walking and Zoro sped up and walked next to her.

"You know, Lee, Neji and Ten Ten are about to go to a mission with their sensei, so maybe you'll have to take care of her shop for a while"…Ino said.

"Oh"…Zoro responded.

"I can help you…if you want I mean"…Ino said.

"Sure, though you don't have to do it"…Zoro said.

"Ha, don't worry, I'm bored anyways'…Ino responded quickly.

They walked for another while until they reached Ten Ten's shop. Ten Ten was already waiting for him, and was relieved that Ino was with them, she had to tell them something important.

"Hi Ino, good you're here, I need to trust you with something"…Ten ten said when they were in front of her.

"And what is that?"…Ino asked.

"Well, you know that I'm going on a mission in like 20 minutes"…Ten Ten said.

"Yea"…Ino answered.

"I need to leave the store in charge of Zoro, but I want to have someone who is reliable"…Ten Ten said.

"Oi, I'm reliable"…Zoro defended himself.

"Not in that way. You see, I need you to open the store in a few hours, and since I believe that you're not going to just sit here and wait, I need Ino to keep an eye on you so that she can bring you here when you'll have to open"…Lee said.

"Tch, I can make my way back here alone without help if this village wouldn't remodel so often"…Zoro said with an annoyed face.

Ino and Ten Ten sweat dropped.

"Well, whatever. So can you help me with this Ino?"…Ten Ten asked.

"Sure, I'll gladly help you"…Ino responded.

"Ok, thank you very much, I'll repay you somehow someday"…Ten Ten said while giving Ino the keys and running away to get in time to where they would meet to go the their mission.

"¡You're welcome!"…Ino said waving her off. "So what do you want to do now?"…Ino asked Zoro after Ten Ten was out of sight.

"Anywhere's good"…Zoro said not really caring were to go. "No wait, I want to go see your Hokage to see if something ready"…Zoro said remembering that he hasn't heard anything from their investigation.

"Ok then, let's go"…Ino said.

They both walked for a moment when they could see the building of the Hokage. When they got close they were stopped by two ninjas that were guarding the entrance.

"What's your affair here?"…One ninja asked.

"He wants to see the Hokage he has some unfinished business with her"…Ino said before Zoro could say anything.

The both guards thought for a moment before letting them pass. They entered and went to the office of Tsunade. When they got there, they knocked the door and waited for the permission to enter.

"You may enter"…They heard Tsunade said.

Ino opened the door and they both entered. Tsunade was surprised to see that Zoro came here but then she remembered that it has been already a day since Zoro came to this world and knew what was he going to ask.

"Excuse me it's…"…"Don't worry, I know why he's here"…Tsunade interrupted Ino. Zoro smirked.

"So, how's it going?"…Zoro asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, not so well. We haven't found anything about how to transport people from one world to another, but, we might be able to do it with some dimensional transporting jutsu. I mean, you come from another dimension we believe, not just from another world"…Tsunade said.

"As long as it takes me back, I don't care how you do it"…Zoro said.

Ino was feeling betrayed, it wasn't Zoro's fault, after all, it wasn't like he had made a promise or anything, but she still felt sad that he wanted to leave so soon.

Zoro then started to leave. "But thanks anyway, for helping me go back to where I can from". He then got out.

Tsunade just smiled at him. Ino then ran after him and said goodbye to Tsunade before closing the door behind her.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_Somewhere in Konoha:_

They've been both walking around a while now. Ino took this opportunity to finish showing him the village, since she couldn't the other day because Zoro began working with Ten Ten.

"_Don't know why but, I've got a bad feeling, like if something bad is going to happen_"…Zoro thought while putting his guard up, he wanted to be ready if his bad feeling comes to happen. He was still pondering about this feeling when Ino broke his chain of thoughts.

"We should start going to Ten Ten's shop, it's almost time and we're pretty far from there"…Ino said.

"Hm? Oh yea, you're right"…Zoro responded absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?"…Ino asked.

"Don't know, just got this bad feeling"…Zoro said, still very thoughtful.

Ino was troubled, this day was really calm. What could probably go bad? "Well the day isn't so heated up you know, it's rather calm"…She said trying to make Zoro relax.

Zoro somehow knowing what she was trying to do, relaxed a bit, but still kept his guard up…just in case. "Yea you're right, what could probably go wrong in such a calm day"…Zoro said trying to sound convincing.

So they kept walking for some time now, they were going to get to Ten Ten's shop in probably an hour with their current pace, and they had to open it in one and half hour so they walked with all the calm in the world.

"¡Wait¡"…Zoro said, startling Ino in the process.

"¡Ah, Zoro you scared me!"…Ino said with a hand on her chest.

"Someone's outside the village, six to be precise, and they are quite strong"…Zoro said with a serious face.

"Maybe they're back from their mission, you know, Lee, Ten Ten, Neji and Gai sensei"…Ino said hopefully.

"No they aren't, or at least the first three you mentioned, because I don't know who the last one is. But that's not the point here, the ones that came are really dangerous, I can sense their strength"…Zoro said.

"And how do you know that?"…Ino asked skeptically. I mean they couldn't see them but Zoro still knows that they aren't Lee, Ten Ten and Neji, and that they are dangerous.

"Haki, but I don't have time to explain to you. They've already entered. Go warn Tsunade while fight those guys"…Zoro said with a serious face but then smiling when saying the last part. "_This day just got exciting_"…He thought while running towards a different direction.

"What?"…Ino asked but didn't have time to process everything that just happened. "¡Hey wait Zoro!"…She called but came unanswered because Zoro was already far. "_Is he trying to take the day off inventing this entire story about someone invading Konoha in plain daylight? When I find him, I'm going to… _"…Ino thought but was interrupted by an explosion that was heard in the distance. "Maybe he wasn't lying after all, hope nothing bad happens to him, but now I have to warn Tsunade"…She mumbled to herself while running towards Tsunade's office.

**A/N: Well, hope you like it. And feel free to review, won't get mad if you do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm really sorry for the late update. Ya see, it was end of semester and the teachers, well, put a lot of pressure at the end. And I haven't had time to write until now, I'm really sorry, seriously. But here's the new chapter, hope you like it.**

_Somewhere in Konoha:_

Zoro was running towards a strong presence that he was sensing with his haki. He made some turns, and some other turns, and didn't find anything. He kept running for some time now when suddenly he heard a scream and ran towards it. We he got there he saw a little boy and girl that were being attacked by a huge centipede. They cried out loud, closed their eyes and waited for the huge centipede to fall over them, but instead of that hey heard something else.

"**Shishi Sonson!**"…Zoro said. And after that, the centipede was slashed in half and then disappearing in a 'puff'.

Both kids opened their eyes only to see a cloud of smoke from where the centipede used to be. Hey were both shocked and then turned to see the man that was in front of them,

"Are you both ok?"…Zoro asked.

"Y-yea, t-thank you sir for saving us"…The kid said.

"No big deal, but now you have to go and find somewhere safe"…Zoro said in a serious tone looking at the sky. "Things are going to get awful". And with that he left both kids and ran towards a strong presence he was feeling.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_Tsunade's office:_

Ino was running through the halls as fast as she could, she wanted to inform the Hokage about this. When she reached the door of Tsunade's office she knocked before entering.

"You may enter"…She heard Tsunade say from the inside.

Ino quickly opened the door and entered. "Tsunade, we have a great prob…"…Ino said but stopped a mid-sentence when she saw that in the room were Kakashi, some ANBU ninjas and some other people. "Guess you already know huh"…Ino said a bit red from embarrassment for storming in and all that.

"Yea, were now discussing what we're going to do"…Kakashi said.

"But for now, we need you to help the rest of the ninjas out there and the civilians that are injured"…Tsunade said worried.

"R-right away!"… Ino said and ran out to do what she was told.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_Back with Zoro:_

Zoro was standing there doing nothing but look forward with a focused face. Another man was looking at him with a sadistic-like face. He didn't have any hair meaning he was bold and with spikes coming out of his head, a lot of piercings or whatever those black sticks that he had all over the body where, a black cloak with red clouds, and weird eyes, they were like purple with rings, Zoro just thought they were weird.

"_He looks quit dead, I mean, he does have a strong presence and all that but, I can't seem to feel any like, just energy, maybe that's what they call chakra I think. But it doesn't matter if he's dead or not, he's pretty strong and dangerous, better stay sharp_"…Zoro thought while looking straight ahead. "Seems I'm going to have to fight you, hope you give me a better fight than those insects"…Zoro said smirking.

The man said nothing and just smiled. "_Less talk and more fight, I like that_"…Zoro thought.

The man started running towards Zoro while Zoro did the same. Zoro had two swords ready to strike (Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu), meanwhile the other man had two sticks that came from his sleeves. They both clashed and started clashing their respective weapons. Zoro swung his blade aiming for the gut but the other guy dodged and counterattacked with a thrust to Zoro's eye which Zoro dodged to. They both began slashing one another but neither of them landed a blow. They both pushed themselves back and looked each other in the eyes. Both were smiling.

"_He's strong, glad he is because if not this could've been boring_"…Zoro thought.

After a while of just staring at each other, the other guy detached is right hand and some missiles were coming out of his wrist. Zoro stared wide eyed.

"What the hell, is he some kind of cyborg?"…Zoro said out loud but no response came from the other man.

The missiles that were coming out of his wrist ignited and went towards Zoro. Zoro snapped back from his confused state and started dodging and cutting each and every missile that came to him.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me"…Zoro said smirking. He wasn't surprised anymore, I mean, he has already saw lots of cyborgs before (Franky, Kuma, and the PX's).

The man opened his head and Zoro could see it was made of iron or something like that. Energy suddenly started to gather in the top. All of a sudden a blast came from there and went directly to Zoro. Zoro didn't have time to dodge and the blast created a huge explosion. A lot of dust was formed and the man couldn't see Zoro. After the dust died out the man was surprised to see that Zoro was still alive and had blocked the blast crossing his swords in front of him.

"Ha, so it was a cannon, huh?"…Zoro said. "You sure are full of surprises".

"What a persistent bastard"…The man growled.

"So you do talk?"…Zoro mused.

The man said no more and started to form to heads on this head. Now he had three heads. He took off his cloak and revealed that he had now six arms.

Zoro stared at him surprised. "Huh, seems you have something in common with me. Let's see whose is better"…Zoro said while unsheathing out his third sword and putting it on his mouth. He prepared his stance.

"**Kiki Kyuutouryuu!**"…And with that said, Zoro began forming two more heads and four more arms. Now they both were the same but with their own different looking.

The man looked surprised too and stood there with his mouth wide opened. But after a moment he recovered from the shock and smirked. "Yea, let's see whose is better". And with he made some weapons come out from his body: missiles, some sharp things and stuff that can cut (that saw-like thing).

They both ran towards each other and were ready to strike their last attack to finish this with one blow. The man while running lunched missiles to Zoro. Zoro just kept cutting them with any sword of the nine he had.

When they were mere centimeters away from each other, the man swung his saw and aimed for Zoro's gut. Zoro just kept running full speed ahead directly towards the other guy. In a blink both were on the opposite side from where they were in the beginning and were giving each other their backs.

"**Ashura…Ichibugin!**"…When Zoro said that the other man fell down in pieces. "Seems like…mine was better"…Zoro said smirking after he sheathed his swords and turned to look at him. He then walked away leaving him like that.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_Somewhere else in Konoha:_

Ino was tending some ninjas that were injured because someone from Pain had beaten them pretty badly. After helping all those that were in that area, she decided to go somewhere else.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Ino was now with her father and Shizune and were going to give some information about Pain. They found Ibiki and told him the information. Suddenly, they were attacked by a huge rhino. The place where they were was destroyed and they were now on the outside.

Ibiki told them that he was going to fight them and so they left him with his subordinates.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

When they were running, they were suddenly attacked by a strange dog. It was huge and it had tree heads. They barely managed to dodge in time. But it didn't stop there, it kept attacking them non-stop. They retaliated but it didn't work because it kept dividing itself with each attack.

Now there were four dogs and four ninjas. Each dog was separating the four ninjas more and more.

Ino was cornered by the dog that was following her. She was between the wall and the dog. The dog swung his foot horizontally striking for her head, but she managed to duck in time and not receive the blow. But because of that the building she was giving her back started to crumble and the stone (or whatever the buildings are made of, like block or brick, etc.) was going to fall all over her and on top of that the dog directed a bite towards her, it was going to finish her off.

Ino's father just saw helplessly as he couldn't do anything to help her since he was already against a dog too. "INOOO!"…He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ino stood there not knowing what to do; she was scared and couldn't help but think that this was her end. She started remembering all the good time she had with her friends and then she remembered Zoro too, she was sad she wasn't able to spend more time with him and get to know him better. She waited patiently for her end and closed her eyes. She had some tears forming inside her eyes. But the thing is she didn't feel any pain coming from her body, she thought the dog was going to bite her with his big teeth, but the only thing she heard was a 'puff' and she could feel that strong arms were holding her body from falling, she somehow felt safe.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_With Zoro:_

Zoro was running, looking for another enemy he could fight, someone strong he hoped, when suddenly he say a big dog, he remembered there for a second about the dog he saw in Skypea, only thing is that this dog had purple eyes and tubes like the huge centipede and the man he fought moments ago.

Zoro decided o get rid of that dog so he went running towards it. When he was close, he could see some ninjas fighting it but the more they attacked, the more it divided.

"_Hmmm, interesting, maybe if I use haki I'll be able to cut him without making it disappear, or at least I hope so_"…Zoro thought while closing in.

When he was a few streets away, he could see that the dogs had separated the group and that they were really outmatched. He then saw how Ino was about to get killed by the dog she was fighting so he ran even faster.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Ino was holding from the neck unto the man that was holding her. She was really happy that someone saved her so she opened her eyes; she at first couldn't see quit well because of the tears she had but after a moment she could see it was Zoro.

"Zoro"…She said in a barely audible voice, she was too surprised.

Ino was looking directly to his eyes and Zoro too. They stared at each other for a long time. Ino was lost in his gaze and Zoro just couldn't stop looking at her beautiful green-bluish eyes. Both were just looking at each other without thinking of anything, just staring. After for what felt like an eternity Zoro snapped back to reality hearing the shouts from Ino's father. He started to let go of her but she didn't let go.

"Ummm…you can let go now"…Zoro said a bit reddened because he stared at her for a long time.

Ino snapped back too from her trance and let go of him quickly. "Ah, sorry…it's just that…I don't know…"but anyways, thank you"…Ino said blushing.

"Y-yea, no problem"…Zoro said blushing more and turned to look to wherever except that cute face of Ino blushing.

Zoro then looked to see that the other three ninjas were having a really tough time getting away from the dogs. "Wait, I'm going to help them"…Zoro said and went towards the closest dog.

"**Nitoryu…72 POUND CANNON!**"…Zoro exclaimed and a slash of air went towards the dog. When the slash hit the dog it growled in pain and blood came out from the wound, after a second it disappeared in a 'puff'. He did the same on all three dogs left causing the same reaction from each dog.

When they were all safe and sound, they gathered up and interrogated Zoro.

"But how did you make them disappear? I mean we attacked them and they just kept multiplying"…Shizune asked.

"Ah, well…there's something called haki, **armament haki**, to be precisely"…Zoro said scratching the back of his head.

"Haki, what's that?"…Asked Inoichi.

"Well, it's something like an invisible armor that's used to lessen damage inflicted to you with a hit or something, but it can be used to attack too. The thing is that it can help you damage things that can't be damaged with normal attacks…or something like that"…Zoro said kind of annoyed because he had to answer their questions and weren't that short to answer.

"Hmmm, interesting"…The masked ninja mused. "But, thanks anyway for saving us".

"Ay tea, he's right. Thanks"…Inoichi said.

"Thanks"…Shizune said too.

"Sure, no problem"…Zoro said kind of uncomfortable.

After that Zoro decided to run somewhere else to see if he finds any more enemies.

"Well, I'll be going now"…Zoro said and turned to leave.

"Yea, take care"…Inoichi said.

And with that they parted ways. But before it was too late Ino went with Zoro.

"Hey, where are you going?"…Asked Inoichi.

"I'm going to tell him something, it'll be fast!"…Ino said.

Zoro was about to run off when he heard Ino coming his way. "What's wrong, why are you here?"…Zoro asked her when she was close enough to hear him without shouting.

"I-I just wanted to say thanks again for saving us…and tell you that those guys that have the black cloak are dead people"…Ino said.

"Dead then how are they moving and have these strange powers?"…Zoro asked he already had the grasp of what they were but didn't know how very detailed.

"Well. You see that they have these stick-like things all over their body"…Ino said while Zoro just nodded. "Those are chakra receivers with which they are able to move thanks to someone who isn't here but he or she transmits chakra so that they fight for him…to explain more summarized, it has something to do with their eyes, you see, in this world there are three types of special eyes which give you powers, stranger than the normal ones"…Ino resumed.

"So that's why even the huge animals have those weird looking purple eyes huh?"…Zoro mused.

"Yea, well now I have to go, see you later and take care please"…Ino said.

"Sure thi…"…Zoro was about to reply but was taken by surprise because Ino gave him a quick peck on the cheek. After that he just remained silent ad watched her go without noticing the blush she had after giving him the quick peck. Zoro just remained frozen for a couple of minutes, after that he snapped back to reality and shook his head. "_Damn it! That woman is going to distract me; I can't let myself be weakened by her charms!_"…Zoro thought while running in a random direction.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

After Ino caught up to the rest she tried the most she could to suppress the blush she had.

"So, Ino, what did you tell him?"…Inoichi asked her with a hint of suspicious in his voice.

"Oh! I just told him about the Pain's, you know just so he would be prepared"…Ino said trying to shake off any suspicions out of her father.

"Hmmm, very well then"…Inoichi said with a grin on his face, believing her.

"_Phew…that sure was close_"…Ino thought.

Shizune elbowed her softly and Ino looked turned to look at her to see what she wanted. Shizune just gave her an all-knowing smile.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_With Tsunade:_

"Well, go now Katsuyu"…Tsunade ordered her.

"Right away, Tsunade-sama"…Katsuyu replied.

And with that Katsuyu went to heal all the ninjas that were injured in the battle until now. She made more clones to make things easier.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_With Zoro:_

Zoro meanwhile was fighting more huge animals that he got to cross roads and sometimes helping some people by killing those animals (not like he did it to help them, it was mere coincidence or that was what he wanted to believe).

He then felt the same thing when he was first brought here, like if another vortex was going to come. He hoped it wasn't going to take him back already because he still wanted to fight some other strong guys, and subconsciously, not that he would admit it, but help these people because they had bought some food when he was hungry. He was a man of honor and was going to keep his word about repaying Ino. He wouldn't break his word.

But then felt another presence coming from the sky. "_So someone else was brought too huh_"…Zoro thought.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

The sky was turning blacker with each minute passed. It looked like there was going to be a storm, but it had something that was different than any normal storm. A huge vortex was forming in the sky.

Almost everyone looked up at the sky to see what was happening. Even some _Pains_. When it got even darker finally from the vortex some things began to fall.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_With some random ninjas:_

"Hey what the hell is that?"…One asked looking at the sky.

"The same thing you know I know"…The other one responded looking at the sky too.

Then a body seemed to be falling from the sky and not the same trees and plants and the usual stuff that was falling at first. It seemed it was covered of sand or something.

"You see that?"…One asked the other.

"Well I'm not blind for your information"…The other one answered in a matter of fact-like way.

When the body finally fell they approached the place and they couldn't see very well (due to the dust) until it finally settled. The man had a scar on his face and didn't have one hand.

**A/N: So here's chapter 7. Hope you like it. Oh and if there's something wrong like grammar or any OOCness please tell me. Before I forget, thanks for all the reviews and for reading, I really appreciate all the reviews they give me more inspiration o continue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's chapter 8. Enjoy.**

**Ohhhhh, right. I had already forgotten about this:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Naruto or any of their characters.**

_Previously on the previous chapter:_

"You see that?"…One asked the other.

"Well I'm not blind for your information"…The other one answered in a matter of fact-like way.

When the body finally fell they approached the place and they couldn't see very well (due to the dust) until it finally settled. The man had a scar on his face and didn't have one hand.

_Present:_

The man was unconscious but seemed unharmed in any way.

"Do you know if he's an enemy or an ally?"…One asked.

"Dude, I keep telling you, the same thing you know I know"…The other one answered exasperated.

"Jeez, I was just asking. You don't have to get so worked up"…The other one said putting his hands in a defensive way.

"Yea well, whatever"…The other one said sighing.

"Now then, what should we do with him?"…The other one said to himself.

"Who knows, maybe we should just tie him up with some chains and he wakes up we interrogate him"…The other one answered.

"_I wasn't asking you this time but…_"…The other one thought rolling his eyes mentally. "Yea seems a good idea"…He said.

And they did as they planned. They chained him to a wall and tightly; him being in a sitting position. The man continued to be unconscious for another 5 minutes before waking up.

"You finally wake up huh"…One asked.

"So who are you? Are you an enemy or ally?"…The other one asked.

The man just stared at them for a while. He sighed. "Let's say that I'm here to help you…defeat those _Pains_ of course"…He said smirking.

"So how can we trust you"…One asked.

"I would've killed you already if I wanted"…After he said that he stood up and the chains just passed through his body like if he was made of sand (or that's what both ninjas saw) and dusted himself off.

Both ninjas were with their eyes and mouths wide open. "Wh-wh-what are you going to do"…One stuttered pointing his kunai at him.

"As I said before, I'm going to help you…oh and, I'm Crocodile by the way"…He said and with that he took off.

_With Zoro:_

"_So it really brought someone else huh. But I think I've felt this presence before, I hope I'm wrong about who it is, better check it_"…Zoro thought while running towards the new presence.

After running for a while, he could feel the presence getting closer. And each time he was getting closer, he was being more sure of who it was.

Finally, the presence was just turning the corner. He turned the corner and almost crashed with Crocodile, but they both managed to give one jump back.

"You!"…Zoro said with venom in his voice.

"Ohhh, so it's you Roronoa. Just what they told me"…Crocodile said smirking.

"Who said…No wait, what are you doing here?"…Zoro said preparing his swords to attack.

"Whoa, whoa…calm down a bit and I'll explain. I don't want to be here more than what you want me to be here"…Crocodile said with disgust at the last part.

Zoro looked at him doubtfully for a moment but then relented. "All right then, but speak fast"…Zoro said sheathing his swords.

"I don't receive orders from no one…but just this time I'm going to let this pass"…Crocodile said trying to contain his anger. "Look, you know who Dragon is huh? Luffy's father".

"Umm yea, what about him"…Zoro said.

"Well, he's the one who sent us here"…Crocodile said.

"Wait, what?"…Zoro asked eyes wide opened.

Then they heard screams and explosions in rapid succession.

"Ok, let's first finish off these weakling and then we'll talk in a more comfortable way"…Crocodile said.

Zoro thought for a while and then he nodded. With that they both ran towards somewhere else, obviously keeping some considerable distance between them.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Zoro and Crocodile had been defeating some animal invocations (obviously each one got their own fight because come on, they would never fight together) and were now heading to fight some other whatever they found.

They heard a big explosion quite far from where they were and decided to go see what it was.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Kakashi was covered almost to the neck from all the debris and crumbled buildings after the explosion. The principle _Pain_ had already left thinking that he had killed Kakashi with the nail.

"Choji…if you can…inform Tsunade-sama…about _Pain's_ abilities…a strategy is necessary in every battle"…Kakashi barely managed to say with the little energy he had left.

"Kakashi-sensei"…Choji said between sobs.

Choji stopped crying and got up, turned and started running away. The pain (which Zoro defeated) got out from his body a missile aiming it at Choji and lunched it.

"Run, Choji!"…Kakashi shouted.

It was following through every turn and ups and downs Choji made, attempting to evade the missile from hitting him and killing him.

"_Damn it!_"…Kakashi thought. "_Guess I have no choice but to use it one more time, even though it kills me_"…He thought and after focusing his _Sharingan-eye_ to the missile he transported it to another dimension. Kakashi fell dead, drained of all his energy.

"Huh?"…Choji though when he saw that the missile was gone but kept running to inform Tsunade.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

When Zoro and Crocodile arrived at where Kakashi was they didn't see any enemy.

"_Crap, I was too late and I couldn't save him_"…Zoro said looking at Kakashi's dead body.

"I'll continue on ahead. I really don't mind who dies so I'll just go and beat some foes up"…Crocodile said and left Zoro alone with Kakashi's body.

"I don't really have like any relationship with any of you guys but you died honorable saving that kid, so I'll pay my respects"…Zoro said. After he said that, he unplugged Kakashi's body from the ground and laid him on the floor. He closed his eyes and put his hands together. After a moment he got up and turned to see the _Pain_ that lunched the misile. "Didn't I kill it? Must be something about those powers that the eyes give"…He thought out loud.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_With Crocodile:_

"Hmmm…seems I got another weakling in front of me"…Crocodile said smirking.

"…"…The _Pain _didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm not in the mood so I'll finish you of quickly"…Crocodile said and charged towards him/her (I don't know if it's a he or she but just so that you guys know who I'm talking about, it's the one that can make the animal invocations. But just in case I'll say it's a she because that's what it seemed more to me).

The _Pain _ran towards him too. She made a seal in the ground and an enormous rhino appeared. It ran towards Crocodile at full speed. When the rhino was close enough, it lowered its head and impaled Crocodile with its horn. When the _Pain _saw that he was impaled, it turned around to leave; but then she heard a laugh coming from Crocodile.

"Hahahaha, hahaha"…Crocodile laughed maniacally. "You really thought that would be enough to defeat me"…Crocodile said after finishing his laughter. "Well you're wrong!"…After that, he disintegrated in sand making him fall from the animal's horn. When he was in the ground, he grabbed one of the animal's leg with his right hand and absorbed all the moisture making the animal dehydrate and disappear in a 'puff'.

The _Pain _stared wide eyed, losing her expressionless face that she had until now. "But…how, what did you do?"…She asked shocked.

"I don't want to tell you, I just want to finish this bothersome work already"…Crocodile said with a bored expression. After that he approached flying really fast to the _Pain_. "**Barjan!**"…He said creating a crescent shaped form of sand that hit her. She died dried.

After she died, all the animals she summoned disappeared in a 'puff'. Crocodile just walked like nothing ever happened.

_Back in One Piece world. Dressrosa:_

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU?"…Shouted Luffy.

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU?"…Said Usopp too.

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOO-ANIKI! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO THIS TIME?"…Shouted Franky.

"I've tried to find him creating several eyes all over the place, but I can't seem to find him"…Robin told Luffy.

"Crap, where did you go Zoro?"…Luffy asked more to himself.

"What if we ask for help from the people of Dressrosa? I think they'll gladly help us since we freed them from Doflamingo"…Robin suggested.

"Yosh, it's decided then. The people will help us"…Luffy said smiling.

"But we have to hurry up because we have to get to Zou as soon as possible Mugiwara-ya"…Law said frowning.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Yo, old man. Tell the people from your kingdom to help us search our nakamas"…Luffy said as bluntly as ever.

"Sorry your highness for his lack of respect. But we wanted to ask a favor from you, if we may of course"…Robin said politely. King Riku just chuckled.

"Oh, of course you can. After all, you were the ones who helped me regain my country"…King Riku said smiling. "Right now I'm going to send a message throughout the country to help you find your friend"…He said signaling his servants to bring the _Visual Den Den Mushi_.

After they brought it he cleared his throat and signaled his servants to turn it on. All over the country could be seen screens with the face of King Riku.

"King Riku-sama!"…People cheered upon seeing his face.

"I'm here to tell you something important"…He said and everyone silenced. "I wanted to ask help from you to look for one of the nakamas of our friend here that helped me regain the country"…He said and the camera then turned to look at Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats that were with him and Law. "He has green hair, a scar that goes across his left eye and he has three golden earrings on his right ear"…He described Zoro.

"Of course King Riku!"…Everyone said and started searching for Zoro.

He turned off the _Visual Den Den Mushi_ and looked at Luffy and the others. "I'll help too, I can lend you some horses too so that you can travel faster"…King Riku said.

"Really old man? You'd do that for us?"…Luffy asked smiling.

"Of course, after all, it's the least I can do to repay you"…King Riku said.

"Thank you very much old man"…Luffy said grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's go now then"…Law hurried them.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

They've been searching for Zoro for some time now and hadn't found even a clue, neither have they received any signal from the people that they had found him. Luffy was already starting to get worried. They made to the field of sunflowers and decide to search there.

"Damn it Zoro, where did you go!"…Luffy said impatiently.

"We know he gets lost and all but, this is too much don't you think"…Usopp said.

Law, Robin and Franky agreed nodding their heads.

They searched for a while on foot leaving the horses behind because of all the tall sunflowers. They made it to the tree that's in the middle of the field and stopped for a bit.

"Maybe he…you know"…"NO, ZORO WOULD NEVER DO THAT HE'S REALLY STRONG"…Luffy shouted not letting Law finish his sentence.

"I was just suggesting that maybe he was defeated and well, since he was fighting Pica, he might have been buried"…Law said putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"You could be right, but I really hope not"…Robin said resting her chin on a hand in a thinking pose.

"But… you saw how strong he was"…Luffy said frowning.

"It's just a possibility"…Franky told him.

When Luffy was about to say something, an old man with a stick for a cane walked out from the sunflowers. He was kind of hunched backed and he had a large white beard.

"I know where your friend is…well I don't know exactly"…The old man said startling everyone.

"What do you mean by you don't know exactly?"…Robin asked.

"Well, if you would be so kind of following me, I'll be able to show you"…He said walking back into the sunflowers. And after a moment everyone followed him.

They walked for some minutes and the old man wasn't telling them anything. Luffy was already getting desperate and was about to go say something to the old man but Law put an arm in front of him and stopping him.

"Oi, Tra-guy, what are you doing?"…Luffy said looking at him with a frown.

"Look"…Was all that Law said and pointed to where the old man had stopped.

Now they were all in front of a huge clearing in the middle of the field of sunflowers. It was like if someone or something ripped the sunflowers and left only a huge circle of dirt only.

"I was here taking shelter from the battle, since I'm already pretty old, and that's when I saw your friend walking by"…The old man finally said. "I'm guessing you did see and feel that a huge storm formed for like an hour or so"

"Now that I think about it, you're right, maybe we didn't pay much attention because we were concentrated in our battles"…Robin said. "But what's it got to do with Zoro?"

"Well, he was walking by, as I said earlier; oh and he seemed like he was lost (everyone sweat dropped), but that's not important. He was walking when all of a sudden the storm began, after that, a huge vortex formed in the sky and sucked him up. Then he disappeared"…The old man said.

"WHAAAAT?!"…Everyone shouted with their mouths wide opened unto the ground (except Robin and Law of course, but they were shocked like everyone else, they just didn't show it as much as them).

"Are you sure?"…Luffy said grabbing the old man from the collar.

"Now, now kid"…The old man said coughing a bit. That made Luffy let go of him and apologize. "I'm old but I can still see clearly and I still don't hallucinate.

"Well, it does add up. We haven't seen him or heard of him yet. He's strong enough to handle his enemies so maybe he is alive and the huge circle here…"…Robin pondered.

"I think he was taken to another dimension, you see, I've heard rumors about people being taken to another dimension by a huge vortex, just like Roronoa-ya, and that later they came back after a few days"…Law said gaining the attention of everyone.

"You see, I told you that he was strong but…how are we going to get him back?"…Luffy said. Now a bit relieved knowing that he wasn't defeated.

"Hahaha, I never doubted Zoro's strength"…Usopp bragged nervously.

"I don't know, I may be old and look like a wise man but I don't know that"…The old man said. "That's all so bye"…Said that, the old man left disappearing in the lake of sunflowers without saying anything more.

"Well that was weird"…Everyone sweat dropped.

"That aside, how are we going to do that?"…Robin mused at the question Luffy had done. "I've read stuff about traveling to other dimensions and stuff like that but the majority was just _Science Fiction_ and I find it hard to believe to"…Robin admitted.

"Yea, besides I think that this happened one or two days ago so we should wait. Meanwhile let's go to Zou and wait there for him"…Law suggested, still wanting to get there as soon as possible.

"Ok but, let's say that he does come back like you said and returns here; you know his sense of direction or the lack of it, How will he find us?"…Robin asked.

"Hmmm, your right"…Law pondered.

"Don't worry"…King Riku said after a while of silence. "If he comes back here, we'll, no; I personally will help him get there with you"

"Really?! You're going to do that for us?!"…Luffy asked excitedly.

"Yea sure, no problem"…King Riku answered.

"Thank you old man!"…Luffy said jumping up and down.

Everyone just laughed at Luffy's reaction (except robin who just giggled and Law that didn't even smile).

After everything was decided they went to a little ship that was left in the lower levels of the _Toy Factory_ were several ships got weapons and stuff (Doflamingo's business). After all, after Doflamingo was defeated, the pirate ships and all the others were captured by the _Marines_ so several ships were left behind.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_In the ocean on the little ship:_

"_Come on Zoro, please return fast_"…Luffy thought while they were sailing towards Zou.

"_Zoro, please be alright_"…Usopp thought.

"_Zoro-bro I know you'll be alright. But return fast_"…Franky thought.

"_Zoro, I really hope you weren't taken to another dimension were there were huge monsters that ate you piece by piece and died a slow death_"…Robin thought darkly, but she really hoped that Zoro would be alright because he was one of the monster trio and was one of the most needed in a battle.

_Back in Konoha:_

The _Pain_ that seemingly killed Kakashi was floating/flying in the air with his hands raised up high. A huge white looking thing was shining and made it look like the sun itself.

"**Shinra Tensei!**"…And with that the whole village was being torn from the inside out. Everyone was looking wide eyes at this attack, they were suddenly engulfed in all the destroyed buildings that were being pushed to the outside, though the walls were holding them from going out.

"Shit!"…Zoro said just before he too was engulfed in all the mess.

"Pfft, this won't do"…Crocodile said before he too was engulfed.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

After everything was destroyed, only silence and the wind that rushed by could be heard. Five _Pains_ then landed on the now cleansed ground. They watched their surroundings to see if anyone was still there but didn't see anything. But then they heard a shout from all the mass of destruction that the previous attack did.

"OAHHHH!"…Zoro grunted and then a huge part of the destruction was sent flying to another part and Zoro jumped out with a sword in his hand. Some people came out from where Zoro came out too.

"Thank you!"…They said almost crying because they were about to die but got saved. Zoro just grunted in response looking intently at were the five pains were.

Then from the ground a mass of sand began to form. It was becoming in a human-like form but wasn't so clear. After some moments passed, the sand figure cleared out and Crocodile appeared.

Zoro and Crocodile both approached the five standing _Pains_ with a frown in their faces.

"That didn't harm me one bit, but having all that trash on you has made me mad"…Crocodile said after they were close enough. And as he said he didn't even had a scratch on his body.

"Tch, just because you're logia, but I, even though it didn't really hurt me much, I have a normal body"…Zoro said too. He had some scratches on his face and he was kind of filthy from all the dirt that came over him.

They were about to charge against them when all of a sudden smoke appeared right in front of them with a 'puff' blocking their path.

"The hell"…They both said in unison.

After the smoke died out, the figure of three humongous frogs giving them their backs, a more little one on top of the one in the middle and a man standing on top of the one standing on top of the middle huge frog.

"So, where's Konoha?"…A voice was heard coming from the man that was all the way up there.

"This is Konoha"…An old lady voice answered him.

After some talk and explanation he looked back and saw Zoro and Crocodile.

"Who are these guys?"…Naruto asked.

"They've been helping us"…The old lady frog answered him.

"Oh"...Naruto said. "Would you mind letting me these guys from here and on"…Naruto asked both of them.

"No way, I'm mad and they have to suffer the consequences"…Crocodile refused.

"Sorry but, this is a little fun and I haven't had much of a fight till now"…Zoro refuse too.

"Please, this is my village and I need to protect it myself"…Naruto insisted.

Crocodile refused once again but Zoro new this young man was fighting for his pride and honor so he conceded.

"Just let him, if he's in problems we take care of things"…Zoro tried to convince Crocodile. But since Crocodile didn't like being ordered around he refused again. "Look, I'm not ordering you, It's just a suggestion, besides, this is a pain in the ass for you isn't it, why not let him take care of things and you and I just sit back and watch"…Zoro tried again.

Crocodile thought for a while. "Tch, whatever then, let's just watch"…He sighed. Zoro just smile and left.

The battle between _Pain_ and Naruto was about to begin.

**A/N: So here it is and please tell me if you see something wrong or if you like it or whatever you think of it.**


End file.
